XY112: Master Class Is in Session!
is the 19th episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis Serena and her Pokémon are ready to perform in the Master Class for the first place. But so are her rivals, Miette, Shauna, Jessie and Nini. Episode Plot The heroes arrive to Gloire City and go to a big old castle. Serena takes a breath, since she needs courage for the Master Class Tournament. Shauna, Miette and Nini come as well, aware this is the place they should test each other in order for one of them to become the Kalos Queen. Clemont sees this time, things will get tougher. While Smoochum tries to impress Pancham, Miette asks Ash will he cheer for her. Ash replies he will cheer for everyone, but if Serena will face Miette, he'll vote for Serena. Miette asks Serena did she make "any progress", making Serena blush and pull her away. Ash is surprised, though Bonnie and Nini claim "it is a complicated matter". Seeing her opponents, Jessie decides to enter the Tournament as Jessilee and emerge victorious, as the Kalos Queen. James and Meowth are aware Jessie is in a good mood and have to support her during the Tournament. Later on, Serena contacts her mom, who promises to come to the Tournament, in person, to watch Serena's performance, since it is her daughter's big day. Serena admits she is nervous, but Grace replies she is also nervous before the race, but always tells herself to go for the win. Serena confesses she didn't want to be a Rhyhorn racer, but is glad she made new friends on the journey. Serena promises to go for the victory, impressing Grace. The next day, Serena manages to prepare for the Tournament. Serena pulls out Braixen's twig and clarifies they have to channel everything they have into this event. Braixen, Sylveon and Pancham cheer for Serena, lifting their spirits up. Watching Serena's confidence rising, Shauna promises not to fall behind, while Miette and Nini prepare themselves as well. Jessie claims their efforts are futile, since she will emerge victorious. With everyone watching (including Grace and Palermo), Clemont comments this tournament has much more attention than the local Showcases. Monsieur Pierre walks down the stairs and waves his staff, starting the fireworks and marking the opening of the Master Class. Several elevators appear, where the Performers are to use their Princess Keys to unlock the door. Serena recalls her experiences with Showcases, seeing even in win or loss, her Pokémon were with her, united in their goal. Serena opens the door and walks out with the other participants. Pierre announces a special guest and points at Palermo, a former Kalos Queen, who is acting as a manager for many great Performers, who came here as a judge. Serena remembers Palermo, recalling she should realize something, else she would never defeat Aria. Palermo asks them to do their best and expects many great performances. Pierre also announces Aria, who walks down the stairs with Delphox. Aria greets the audience, as well as the Performers, admitting it is an honor for them all to stand together, in order to determine the new Kalos Queen. Aria wishes everyone watching to have a great time and bows in respect. Pierre announces there are no theme performances, only free ones. Clemont explains this is due to theme performances testing the bond between trainer and Pokémon - a step they all have proven. With a snap of fingers, Pierre shows a chart, where Performers have to face against one another in order to advance further. Pierre explains for the first and second rounds, the Performers can use only one Pokémon to perform with, while in the third round, they can use two Pokémon. In the end, the winner will get to face against Aria and challenge her title; should the opponent win, they would receive a tiara. Serena decides to use Braixen for the first round, since she'll face Miette and another opponent in the first round. The first Performers are Nini, Jessilee and Concetta. Pierre explains they would start off individually, but will have to finish together. Jessie starts dancing with Gourgeist, who uses Shadow Ball, releasing glowing dust. James, Wobbuffet and Meowth watch her performance and wish Jessie to do her best. The spotlight goes from Jessilee (making her frustrated) to Nini, whose Smoochum uses Heart Stamp. Nini's Smoochum lands on a heart and falls down softly, making a pose with Nini. Concetta, however, has Scraggy use Focus Blast, followed up with Brick Break, releasing sprinkles. The trio starts performing together, with Smoochum using Powder Snow and Scraggy with Focus Blast. Jessie refuses the other two to win and has Gourgeist release many Shadow Balls, which explode and envelop the stage with purple dust. Nini and Concetta continue their performance and soon end it. Pierre announces it is time to vote, but this time, those watching on TV can vote from their phones. Sycamore and his assistants, Korrina and Gurkinn, Tierno and Trevor and Alexa and Viola cast their votes as well. With the votes being casted, Jessilee is the winner of the round. Nini starts crying, since her time at Master Class is over. Serena watches this, while Miette tells her there won't be hard feelings, no matter who loses. After more Performances, Serena, Miette and Sara Lee arrive to the stage. The round starts, with Miette's Slurpuff using Cotton Spore, forming a cloud. Slurpuff and Miette dance around and have some fun. Ash comments Slurpuff's moves have improved. Slurpuff uses Fairy Wind, ending her turn. Serena and Braixen hold Braixen's twig together, as Braixen uses Flamethrower and spins it around, showing off their moves. Sara Lee's Glaceon uses Ice Beam, forming an icy boulder, which shatters, releasing sparkles. The trio starts performing together, with Slurpuff using Fairy Wind, Glaceon with Ice Beam and Braixen with Fire Blast. The performances are over, as Pierre announces the time for voting. After the votes are counted, Serena passes the round. Serena is glad, with some of her friends cheering for her. Serena and Braixen come back to Sylveon and Pancham, who are glad she won. Shauna hugs Serena for the victory, but is called away, since it is Shauna's time to perform. Miette glooms and starts crying, but gains some courage and wishes Serena luck. Nini also comes and wishes Serena to become Kalos Queen, which she promises to. Serena notices Shauna also passed her round. After many performances and votes, Pierre shows the finalists - Jessilee, Shauna and Serena. Bonnie is too excited, since this is a very important moment. Shauna also wishes Serena luck, as she remembers her promise to Shauna to enter the Showcases together. Shauna smiles, while Serena promises they mustn't leave any regrets. Serena, Shauna and Jessilee walk down the stairs, ready for the semi-finals. Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Sylveon (Serena's; JP) *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Scraggy (US) Gallery Serena's rivals appear at Gloire City XY112 2.png Serena pulls Miette away from Ash XY112 3.png Serena talking with her mother XY112 4.png The performers making themselves ready for the Master Class XY112 5.png Serena and her Pokémon are determined to do their best XY112 6.png The Master Class begins XY112 7.png Serena opening her door XY112 8.png All the participants arrive XY112 9.png Monsier Pierre introduces Palermo XY112 10.png Aria appears as well, ready to make a speech XY112 11.png Monsier Pierre shows the tournament shedule XY112 12.png Concetta, Nini and Jessilee against each other XY112 13.png Jessilee's performance XY112 14.png Nini's performance XY112 15.png Nini cries because she lost to Jessilee XY112 16.png Sara Lee, Serena and Miette against each other XY112 17.png Miette's performance XY112 18.png Serena's performance XY112 19.png Serena hugs Braixen after they won XY112 20.png Miette cries because she lost XY112 21.png Miette and Nini saying that Serena should do her best to become Kalos Queen XY112 22.png Aria watching the performances XY112 23.png Serena thanking Shauna XY112 24.png The last three performers are ready to face each other }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes directed by Jun Owada Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes animated by Mizuho Tajima Category:Episodes animated by Aito Ōhashi Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring Pokémon Showcases